Under your fullmoon
by Juuria-chan
Summary: I know this story kinda sucks. But I wrote it a long time ago, and I just wanted to upload this one before the other stories, since it was my first fanfic containing some sort of anime-stuff. And it's Sasunaru.


"Naruto! Sasuke! You should stay and train more." Kakashi's voice sounded loud in the late night. The team 7 were out on a trip to the Mist village. Right now, they were training in the woods. Training that involved water of course. This time, they were supposed to gather their chakra to their feet to be able to walk on water. By now, the only one who had remained dry was Sakura, who always had been good at controlling her chakra. The other team members weren't so lucky, though.

"Oh, come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained as his soaked hair and clothes added drips on the ground. "I don't need to train any more."

But their gray-haired teacher just smiled and walked away along with Sakura. The blonde sighed deeply and sat down on a bench nearby. Sasuke stood still and also he looked a little annoyed. Actually, he couldn't stand the fact that Sakura was better than him in anything. He decided to stay in this mood for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Sasuke", Naruto muttered with his lips barely moving. "Shall we continue or what?"

Sasuke thought for a while and answered slowly.

"No."

Naruto snatched by his comrade's word. He hadn't expected Sasuke to give up that soon. He could at least have tried.

"Huh? You don't even wanna try?" Naruto said and watched Sasuke sit down on the other side of the bench.

"No."

They stayed quiet a few minutes, simply looking over the water. Naruto then glanced at Sasuke. His dark hair, onyx eyes and neutral expression. The small movements on his mouth when he breathed…

"Naruto", Sasuke suddenly spoke. "I… have always wondered why you're so happy all the time. I mean, your parents are gone, you have no siblings and no… well, not so many friends."

Naruto leaned his head on his hands. He hadn't ever spoken to someone about this before, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it now.

"Um… I…" he stuttered. Sasuke turned to him.

"You don't need to say anything. I just…" The Uchiha said and stared at the hardly visible ground. The evening had already darkened to night, and the full moon stood high above their heads. Sasuke kicked a stone into the water and saw it disappear in the deep.

"Maybe we should go back", Naruto mumbled and was just about to get up, when he felt someone grabbing his hand.

"Not yet", Sasuke said low. Naruto turned to him and widened his eyes a bit. What was that all of a sudden? Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this… He almost seemed…closer_._

"Uh… you mean we should train more?" Naruto said stupidly and walked closer to the water after Sasuke had loosened his grip. The Uchiha stood up and glanced at Naruto.

"You're still soaked, you know. You can catch a cold or something."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, making the dark-haired boy smile of his victory.

"Shall we… go home then?" Naruto's voice was a little trembling and unsure. It was something strange with Sasuke this day. Something Naruto couldn't understand…

Sasuke didn't answer and sat down on the tree bench again. His face was pale of the bitter cold. He glanced over at Naruto and said:

"Come over here."

Naruto did as he said, with a feeling of strange satisfaction. The bench was wet and cold, but Naruto didn't notice it.

"Hn, you know Naruto…" Sasuke said with his onyx eyes looking up in the sky.

"Yeah?"

"Ever since my parents were killed, I have been sort of lonely, I guess. I don't even know why I'm telling you this but… many years ago, I made a promise to myself that I would never have any friends. I have broken that promise now."

Naruto remained silent after Sasuke's words. The atmosphere between them had changed now more than ever. The blonde sighed. He had never been good at feelings, and right now he felt very uncomfortable.

"I…don't know what to say."

The Uchiha smiled even more.

"You don't need to say anything", the repeated words and the changed tone made Naruto pant and stare at his comrade. The onyx eyes were reflected by the moonlight, making them look even darker. Naruto saw how the black-haired boy came nearer to him and he closed his eyes, soon hit by Sasuke's lips. It felt like an eternity until they pulled back from each other, both red-faced. Naruto almost couldn't believe what just had happened. With a small twitch on his right eye, he thought of what Sakura would say if she saw them now.

Sasuke's smile made him melt like iron, the hand on his cheek warmth made him shiver. And he understood that he had been waiting for this his whole life.

Love.


End file.
